Family Ties
by SBeth09
Summary: Alex has been living in Germany for the past year and half; his life normal for the first time. Then one day a young girl who looks a lot like him tries to kill him. Allison Rider was sent to kill Alex Rider, just another target. But she couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Okay, so I first have to say that Anthony Horowitz will forever be one of my idols, come on guys, they guy is amazing! Next, I have to give credit to ObsessivelyOdd and his Duty to the Dead story for Alex's current situation in the beginning of my story. Duty to the Dead inspired the story you are about to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. Although it would be SO cool if I did!

* * *

Allison Rider sat in a Fir tree, watching her target move around the living room of the small country home. She had just gotten the assignment two days ago by her new boss; already this assignment had proven a hassle and she rolled her left shoulder to ease the pain that had gathered there. All she had to do was shoot him. A nice clean shot, and then she could go back home; well, to her new home anyway.

Her finger itched to pull the trigger but just as her muscles contracted a fraction of an inch, her target moved out away from the window and a small boy was left in his place. He had blond unruly hair and, even from this distance Allie could see, the most beautiful blue eyes. Allie shook her head; just shoot the damn boy and you can go home, she told herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she looked back through the scope; Alex Rider was looking right at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and in those few seconds Allie, for the first time, couldn't shoot her target.

Quickly, Allie grabbed her sniper rifle and turning the safety on, stuck it to its holder that was strapped to her back. Navigating her way down the tree was much faster and easier than it had been to navigate up; in a few seconds she was on the ground and turned to run into the woods when a firm hand grabbed her left shoulder.

Whether it was instinct that triggered her foot kick back at him or the searing pain that ripped through her shoulder at his grasp, whatever it was Allie's foot caught Alex off guard and hit his stomach, causing him to stagger backwards. For the first time, Allie was trying to be smart and turned and ran into the woods; she knew she wouldn't win against him, not right now anyway.

She darted in between the trees trying to lose him, but she could still hear his feet hitting the ground behind her. Her shoulder was throbbing and her breathing was becoming harder every step. She looked ahead of her and saw a low hanging branch, grabbing it with both hands she vaulted herself up onto the tree; leaving a good 8 feet between her and her follower.

Alex stopped when she got up into the tree and tried to catch his breath; he hadn't ran like that in awhile. He looked up at her and guessed that if he jumped and grabbed her foot, he could pull her down to the ground and then figure out what the hell was going on. He had guessed right.

Allie, not expecting him to try something so easy, fell to the ground with a loud thump and struggled under Alex's body weight; which now sat firmly on her body.

"Who sent you?"

Allie struggled against his weight, ignoring his question.

"I asked you a question."

Allie stopped struggling, recognizing that threatening tone that had made way into his voice. Looking up at him, she stared once more into the eyes of her Father and her Uncle; into the eyes of her target.

Alex stopped putting more pressure onto the body that lay underneath him and stared into her eyes; they looked just like his, but they had speckles of a bright blue through their brown pigment.

"Who are you…?"

The girl rolled her pretty eyes, "Let me up and maybe I'll tell you."

His focus came back to the situation and he couldn't help but put a smirk on his lips, "Not a chance."

Allie sighed; fine, she knew how she could make him get off her. "MI6 sent me."

It worked, like she knew it would. After a second of taking in what she had just said, Alex stood up and taking her hand, helped her to her feet.

"MI6…sent you?...a teenager?"

Allie couldn't help but laugh, "And what are you? You're not 18 yet, Alex."

He looked at her, no doubt trying to figure out who the hell she was and since when did MI6 have another teen agent, when he looked into her familiar eyes again, "Who are you?"

Allie looked down, the first time she had shown defeat. Looking up, her eyes seemed to dance in the dim light that broke through the trees, a small smile barely escaping onto her lips, "I'm your cousin."

* * *

A/N- Okay, so I know it's short, but it just all needed to fit like that okay? :) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay, so sorry about all the lines that sit throughout this story...I try to put little brakes where I want them but the uploader get rid of them and I haven't figured out how to change that yet...so sorry in advaced, but enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"You're what?"

Allie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest; a painful move in her part, her shoulder practically screaming at her. "You heard me, I'm your cousin. Your father, and our Uncle Ian, had another brother. He went to school in America, got married, and had me; somehow managed to make a marriage work while still working for the CIA."

Alex crossed his arms over his own chest and studied Allie, "Where are they now?"

"Dead. They were killed by Scorpia when I was 4."

Alex's whole body went numb; this was getting weird. "Your dad worked for the CIA? Why have I not heard of him…?"

Allie shrugged, "My guess, is after your dad quite working for Scorpia, my dad thought it would be safer for me and my mom if he didn't talk to his brother. Of course, my dad was in the same line of work, so a threat from Scorpia was always looming around."

"Your dad was an assassin?"

Allie couldn't help but smile, "The business of espionage is in our blood. I would've thought you would've figured that out by now."

Alex sighed, "Oh believe me, I did while back."

Allie nodded and shifted her weight.

Alex understood her fidgeting, "I can't just let you go."

"What are you going do? Shoot me? I don't fear bullets Alex, and don't fear you. I can go back to MI6 and report that I never found you, they won't know if they can believe me or not, but they won't question me; they don't want me to go back to the CIA in America, they want to keep their new Golden Agent."

Alex looked away and shook his head; this was all just insane.

Allie took the second that Alex looked away and turned on her heals to run when she came face-to-face with the barrel of a hand gun.

Yassen stood holding the gun right at Allie's head; finger fully ready to pull the trigger.

Allie heard Alex's quick footsteps and saw him appear at Yassen's side, "Don't! She's my cousin! It's a long story, but damn it I'll explain!"

Allie smiled at Alex's frantic attempt to get Yassen to lower the gun, "I wasn't here for David, you son is safe. Why don't you put the gun down before someone gets hurt."

Cold eyes stared back at Allie.

She smiled more, "No? Fine. Go ahead, shoot me, it wont be the first time I've been shot."

Something she had said made Yassen's eyes soften and he lowered the gun, "Damn it Allie…you've grown…"

The light brown haired girl shrugged, "It's been almost ten years since you saw me last, things change."

Alex rubbed his head, "How do you know him?"

"We've both known him forever Alex, don't you know that? He is after all my Godfather as well."

Alex sighed heavily, "Of for the love of…okay, so everyone knew I had a cousin except me!"

Yassen ignored Alex's rants and continued to look at the beautiful young woman that stood before him; it had been almost 10 years since the last time he had seen her, albeit from a few hundred yards away. She had grown into a ruthless killer; just what those maniacs had wanted her to become. All the pain that she had ever felt could be seen in her beautiful eyes, even hidden well, he could see it.

"Come, both of you. It's dinner time." And with that he turned on his heal and walked back towards the clearing, back to his house.

Alex looked at her, half expecting her to run then and there, and was surprised when she didn't and began to follow Yassen.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm sure you know there's no point on arguing with him."

Alex laughed a quiet laugh and nodded, "True…but that's not why you're willing to come home with us, is it?"

Allie looked down at the ground and when she looked back up into Alex's eyes; her pain was on the foreground. "Everyone gets tired of following orders Alex. Especially orders you don't agree with."

Alex nodded, "I hear that." Cautiously and gently, he placed his arm protectively around her shoulders, allowing her to shake it off she wanted to; but she didn't, not only to his surprise but to her surprise as well.

* * *

Allie sat at the table in the small house feeling totally uncomfortable; when the last time she hadn't eaten alone? 10, 12 years maybe? She watched Alex carefully, he was fitting into this new world perfectly by now; almost acting like half his teenage years never happened. But if you watched him closely, analyzing his every move you see the effects that his life had brought him. The way he moved his arms, his hands; quick and precise. His head tilted ever so slightly towards whoever was talking, any noise at all, catching everything. His eyes, so much like Allie's never missing anything.

Alex reminded Allie a lot of herself; two teenagers subjected to the same life on opposite sides of the world…oh the irony.

Alex looked at her watching him and tried to send calming vibes across the table to her; he could tell she was really uncomfortable. He remembered what it had felt like all those times he had gone back home or back to school after a mission; his body always tense, jumping at every touch or sound.

David hopped off his chair beside Alex and walked around the table to Allie. Alex's whole body tensed up; if Allie wasn't paying good attention to everything around her, she might strike out at David not meaning to. But as David walked to her side and gently placed his hand on her arm she just turned her head and looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Will you help me with my math homework?" said the little boy as he held up a first grade math book.

Allie smiled and picked the boy up, placing him in her lap. "I hated math when I was your age, even though I was good at it."

"Why?" he asked as she took his book and set in the table in front of them.

Allie shrugged, "There was always an answer to the problem, even if you changed the numbers you still got a set answer. I didn't like having things set in front of me and I couldn't change them."

David nodded, seeming to understand; although, Allie realized, he probably did understand it and that scared her.

"I don't like times tables."

Allie smiled at the boy and carefully stood, setting him on her chair. She walked over to the table beside the door and opened a zip pocket on her gun holster; she heard Alex and David's parents shift in their seats, turning around she walked back over to David and set something on the table. "Oh please, I'm not going to teach the kid multiplication with bullets people, sheesh."

"Chocolate!" said David with a smile and went to grab a piece.

Allie smiled and put her hand over the chocolate, "Not yet. What does the first problem say?"

David crunched up his noise and looked at the book, "2….times 4…is….?"

Allie moved her hand and put two pieces of chocolate to the left of the book, two more pieces in the middle and four pieces to the right of the book.

"Okay, what's 2 times 2?"

David's eye brows came together, "4?"

Allie smiled and nodded, "Yupp, now what's 2 _times_ 4?"

David scrunched up his face and looked at the chocolate, "2…and 4…and 2….8!"

Allie laughed at the boy's exclamation, "That's right."

David smiled and grabbed for the chocolate but Allie was far quicker.

"How about you eat one now, and one when you finish dinner?" she glance at Amethyst and when she smiled, Allie handed David a chocolate.

For the rest of the meal Allie helped David finish his math and when the dinner dishes were cleaned up David came bouncy up to her, "Can I have another piece now, please?"

Allie smiled, "Go get one out of zipper pocket, be careful." Allie added the warning and her warning tone to keep David from digging anywhere else in the holster. As the child ran towards the table, Alex came up beside her and took the wet dish out of her hand and began to dry it.

"David really likes you."

Allie smiled faintly but caught the warning in Alex's voice. "Don't worry Alex, I'll be gone before he ever wakes up in the morning."

Allie was shocked when Alex set the dish down on the counter rather hard, "Who says you're leaving?"

Allie looked at Alex with her eye brows raised, "You going to stop me?"

"Honestly, you two sound like you've been together your whole lives. _Stop arguing_." Said Yassen as he came in and set some glasses beside the sink. "Allison, Alex has a point. No one wants you to leave."

Allie sighed and pulled her hands out of the water and dried them on a towel, "I can't…I have to go back…."

"Why? Who says you do? _Blunt_? That guy can go suck…" Alex stopped the words in his mouth with a warning glance from Amethyst but his eyes were still on fire. "You don't have to go back Allie, you don't."

Allie looked from Yassen to Alex and out of the kitchen to David playing on the floor; she didn't want to leave, and that was bad.

"Could they trace you here?" asked Yassen.

"No, I disable any tracers I find on me or my gadgets; I don't like being watched."

Alex silently walked out of the kitchen as Yassen tried to convince Allie that she could stay and he picked up her gun holster. Taking it and setting it on the table it was very light and sleek, he could see that without ever taking the gun out. He glanced over at Allie, who was still occupied talking to Yassen and pulled out the sniper. It was beautiful, top of the line and new if he was right. The light still shone of the barrel.

"Nice, huh? Just got that a few days ago."

Alex looked up and couldn't help but smile at Allie, "It's amazing! Man, if I had had a gun like this…!"

Allie stood beside him and swiftly took it from his hands, "Top of the line. I'm the only one in possession of one at the moment."

Alex shook his head and studied the sniper, "How far can you shoot?"

Allie shrugged, "3 miles, maybe 2 on a cloudy day."

Alex's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Man…I really could've used that back in…."

Allie noticed the change in his eyes and body stance before he probably even realized what he was feeling, but when he shook his head to try to rid himself of old memories, Allie understood the feeling and placed the gun on the table.

"I'll stay…but I'm not promising you won't wake-up one day and find me gone."

"Alex took the guest room when he came out here, but there's still two beds so you both can sleep there." Said Amethyst as she walked into the room and placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

Allie nodded and put the sniper back into its holster.

"Come on, Allie."

Allie took another look at Alex and then followed Yassen up the stairs.

* * *

Allie stood in front of the mirror in her and Alex's room; he was still downstairs and hadn't come up since the whole memory and sniper incident after dinner. Allie was changed into fresh cargo pants and a white tank top that was now stained with blood. Allie looked at the wound on her left shoulder and cringed; she had tried to keep it clean, but it had only been nearly two days and she had been trying to find Alex the whole time so she didn't have time to worry about it much; Alex grabbing it earlier probably hadn't made matters better either.

She picked up the cloth and dabbed the wound again, wincing at the pain; she couldn't remember the last time a bullet hole had hurt so much…maybe it was getting infected. She pushed the thought out of her mind and was going to cover it back up in gauze when there was a knock at the door and Alex came in.

"Allie, I want to apologize….what the hell!?"

Allie cringed and set the cloth back down on the dresser.

Alex walked up to her and gently turned her body towards him so he could see her shoulder. "When the hell did this happen!?"

"2 days ago."

"You've only been in Germany for 2 days."

Allie shrugged, regretting the movement instantly.

Alex, not exactly happy, took her wrist and pulled her out of the room and down stairs to the living room where Yassen and Amethyst were sitting.

"Yassen, we've got a problem."

Allie pulled her wrist out of Alex's hand, "No we don't, I'm fine."

Alex gave her an irritated look and turned her body.

"Oh my god Allie!" said Amethyst as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Yassen's eye brows came together and he came over to where Allie and Alex stood. Carefully looking at her shoulder, he shook his head. "When were you shot?"

Allie sighed, "2 days ago…after I landed in Austria…"

"Austria?" Alex looked at her confused.

She nodded, "I didn't know where you were yet, so I planned to stay in Austria until I figured it out."

"Did you take the bullet out?"

Allie looked at Yassen, "No, I left it in there to fuse with flesh. Of course I took it out!"

Yassen eyed her, "You didn't clean it very well."

Allie rolled her eyes, "It was the least of my concerns."

Yassen shook his head, "Alex, go get my first aid." Alex nodded and left the room.

Yassen put his arm around Allie's shoulders and led her into the kitchen, "Lie down on the table, and don't argue."

Allie sighed, knowing that it would do no good to argue, and lay down on the hard table.

Alex came back in and handed Yassen the first aid kit and then stood on the other side of the table.

Yassen took out some alcohol gauze and began to dap it on the wound, Allie tried not to flinch but her eyes and nostrils flaring gave away her pain.

"I cannot believe you didn't say anything." Mumbled Alex as he watched Yassen clean the wound.

Allie rolled her eyes, "I wasn't exactly planning on staying."

"You could've gotten really sick! Trust me, I know from experience!"

"Oh, like I haven't had my fair share of…"

"Enough! Would you two stop fighting!"

Alex sighed and Allie looked at Yassen as he cleaned her shoulder, "Sorry…" they both said in unison.

Yassen nodded and then took a fresh piece of gauze and fabric tape out of the kit. In a few minutes Allie's wound was cleaned and covered. "I want to look at it in the morning." Yassen said as he put away his first aid kit, "And take these antibiotics."

Allie sighed dramatically and nodded, sitting up on the table.

Alex watched her every move, he hadn't really taken his eyes off her since he first saw her sitting up in the tree; he didn't understand how he could feel so incredibly close to someone he just met, but he was feeling like he had known Allie his whole life, like in a better world the both would've been raised by Uncle Ian together.

Allie looked up, seeming to sense what Alex was thinking, and smiled, her eyes brightening.

* * *

It was around 2am and Alex was sitting by his window on his laptop; he was never asleep at the hour, not usually anyway. He glanced off his screen and to the bed that sat beside his; Allie had been tossing and turning for the past half-hour. He was beginning to worry, thinking maybe he should wake her up when suddenly she sat up with a scream.

Allie sat up in her bed and tried to breathe normally, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "This is why I don't sleep…" she whispered, not realizing someone was up to hear her.

"I usually don't sleep much either."

She looked up and saw Alex sitting by the window. Not wanting him to see the tears that had fallen down her cheeks she turned towards the wall and tried to calm down.

She heard Alex set his computer down and walk towards the beds, she felt him sit down on the corner of her bed. "It's okay to cry sometimes, Allie. You don't always have to be strong…"

At his kind words a sob escaped her lips, "I used to get in trouble if I cried….it was a sign of weakness…"

She almost heard Alex growl in frustration but before she knew it, he was sitting beside her and had an arm around her; comforting and protecting, "You can cry now…I'm here to protect you…no one is ever going to hurt again, not so long as I'm alive."

Allie would've usually stuck up for herself, saying that she could take care of herself but without realizing what she was doing she leaned into Alex and let herself cry. She had never let herself cry in front of anyone, not even when her parents had been killed and she had just been a child then. But with Alex's arm around her and his comforting voice, for the first time she felt loved and safe. She didn't ever want that feeling to go away.

Yassen had heard Allie scream when she woke up, but hoping Alex would do something other than sit on his computer he didn't go check on her until an hour later. When he quietly opened the door he found both Allie and Alex laying asleep on her bed; Alex's protective brotherly arm still around her shoulders.

* * *

A/N- so whatcha think? Please review! you know how happy they make us authors and spur us on to write faster! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Allison and Alex Rider walked down the streets of Berlin, walking just close enough that their arms touched; letting each other know they were both okay, a habit. They were walking just like any other visitor to the city, until the hairs on the back of the spies necks stood on end. They didn't change their pace, didn't look around. Discreetly they glanced at each other and counted to the three.

On the three they darted into a shop just as bullets rained down on the place they had been walking. Alex grabbed Allie's arm to pull her back but she shook it off and ran back out into the street; towards the origin of the bullets.

Allie's legs pumped as fast as they would go. She ran down an alley way, listening to Alex's footsteps behind her and saw a man jumped down from window. Gritting her teeth she ran and jumped into the man, slamming him into the brick wall and grabbing her hand gun that was concealed on her thigh.

She pushed him to the ground and leveled the gun at his head, "You better tell me something good if you don't want to have a bullet hole in your forehead."

The man looked at her amused and chuckled , "My boss' have a message for you and your friend."

Allie didn't move her eyes off the man, but felt Alex beside her. "What if we don't want to hear it?"

The man smiled, "You might want to heed my message. Scorpia knows where you are now."

Allie growled, her finger itching on the trigger.

"Scorpia has a proposition for you."

"We don't want it."

The man smiled, "I'll just have to tell my boss."

Allie smiled, "You won't be delivering that message." With the ease that came along with years of duty, Allie pulled the trigger and didn't flinch a muscle when the man went limp against the wall and the sound echoed through the alley. She turned and headed back down the alley way as blood began to soak through the man's shirt.

Alex Ran after Allie and grabbed her arm, yanking her to stop. "What was that!?"

Allie wrenched her arm free and glared at Alex, "That was me saving our asses! Now if you don't want to be arrested we need to get out of this alley now!" She glared him down and after a few second he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the alley and down the street.

* * *

"Alex, I realize you are pissed about this, but Allie did the right thing."

Alex glared at Yassen and threw his arms into the air, "Right thing according to who? Scorpia?"

Alex knew it had been a low blow, but at the moment he didn't care; he was more concerned with the fact that he didn't try to stop Allie, that he knew he wanted her to do it too.

"Allie is not like you Alex. She was born and raised to be a killer. She's become a lethal weapon, just like the maniacs in the CIA or MI6 or even Scorpia would want her to be. She never had a childhood Alex. All she's ever known is to kill. Do you blame her for killing a man who just told her her worst fear? That Scorpia knew where she was? That they knew where _you_ were?"

Alex looked into the eyes of his Godfather and sighed in defeat.

"She needs to Alex. Just as much as you need her."

* * *

Allie was sitting on the old stone fence that sat out back of the house; she had done the right thing, that bastard deserved to die anyway. Why, for the love of the gods, did she suddenly feel _bad_ for killing a man who tried to kill her?

She looked up at the sound of the back door closing and watched Alex walk towards her; oh yeah, that's why.

"Allie…"

"Don't apologize, Alex. It seems that's all you ever do. Don't worry; my feelings don't get hurt that easily."

Alex sighed and sat down on the rock beside her, "I do apologize a lot don't I?"

Allie laughed, "Yeah, you do."

He shook his head, even though he had a smile on his lips, "What are we going to do?"

Allie looked up at him, "We?"

Alex looked at Allie and put his hand in hers, "Yes, we. We're in this together now Allie; I told you I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't need protection…."

Alex smiled and raised and eye brow, causing Allie to smile uncontrollably.

"Okay…well, we need to end this…"

Alex's eyes became grim and he nodded, "I tried that once, didn't go so well."

Allie smirked, "Yeah, I heard about that…it was a good plan but you were working with MI6. Now, it's just you and me."

"First, we have to send Amethyst, David and Yassen away from here…they can't stay here. If Scorpia has found us then it's only a matter of time before MI6 finds us too."

Allie nodded and took out her cell phone; it had the look of a Blackberry but had the abilities of an 8GB computer. "We'll send them to the south of France, I know a place where they can stay and be safe." Allie handed Alex her phone and showed him on the satellite map where they would be.

"Okay, sounds good. But we have to convince Yassen to go."

Allie smiled, "Leave that to me, I can be fairly convincing when I want to be."

* * *

It had been only a day and Alex and Allie were standing on the tarmac at the airport in Berlin, saying goodbye to David, Amethyst, and Yassen. It had taken quite a bit of work to get Yassen to agree to go, but Allie had used the one thing as leverage, one thing she knew he wouldn't ignore; David.

"Are you sure this clear?" asked Amethyst for the fifth time since arriving on the tarmac.

Allie smiled, "I have a lot of connection around the world, these people don't work Scorpia or MI6 or the CIA. Don't mention anything about Scorpia and they won't ask. They'll get you to France safely."

"Remember, don't try to contact anyone. Allie and I will try and contact you when we can." Said Alex as he stood beside Allie.

Amethyst smiled sweetly and kissed both our cheeks, "Please be careful, both of you."

Alex and Allie nodded, calm smiles on their faces.

David came up to them and tugged on Allie's pant leg, "You'll come back, won't you?"

Allie crouched down and hugged the little boy, "We'll be back before you even notice we're gone. I promise."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he was a strong boy. So he gave Allie a hug back and then after a hug from Alex he got the plane with his mother.

"You two are good, combined you might just be able to do this. But don't do anything rash or stupid; it will get you killed."

Alex and Allie glanced at each other, "Don't worry so much," said Allie, "We can handle this."

Yassen nodded and kissed Allie's head, giving Alex a firm nod he climbed the steps to the small jet.

As Allie and Alex watched the plane take off, Allie grasped Alex's hand tightly, "I was right, right? We can handle this…"

Alex looked at Allie and for the first time (except waking from a nightmare) heard fear in her voice. He squeezed her hand tightly and nodded, "Yeah, we can do this."

Allie looked at Alex and gave him a small scared smile, "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

A/N- Okay, so again, sorry about the lines throughout...it's bugging me too, but it's only way it will work. Now I know this chapter was kind of short, but not all of the chapters are going to be as long as chapter two. Bare with me, I don't really know where I'm going with this yet...kinda making it up as I go along :) Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Allie and Alex sat crouched on a building top it Venice, Italy watching the movement around a small building.

"There are just some things that aren't making sense….why did the CIA get custody of you?"

Allie shrugged, handing the scope to Alex, "I don't really know….after my parents died I was put into foster care, but I was only there for two days when a lady in a suit came and took me; she said she had adopted me, I later found out that she worked for the CIA. After that, I lived at the HQ they had in Washington; there are actually bunks there, like dorm rooms….strange I know. By the time I was David's age, I could speak 4 different languages fluently."

Alex shook his head, from disgust to wonderment, Allie wasn't sure. "Wait….if the CIA had you, why the hell did they have to borrow me a few years ago?!"

Allie smiled, "Well, the excuse they gave was that they wanted me to be an assassin, not a spy. But I think the real reason was because they didn't want to reveal me to MI6 or anybody else….so they borrowed you."

Alex rolled his eyes, "They sound just like Blunt…"

Allie laughed, "They're all the same Alex….always have been, always will be."

Alex sighed and continued to look through the scope; he kept finding out more things about Allie's life before she found him and everything just made him hate the CIA, MI6, and every other stupid ass who ever hurt her even more than he already did. He swore to himself, then and there, that if he ever came face to face with a guy who hurt Allie he would kill him; no one would ever hurt her again. He tried to focus on what they were doing and not on Allie when she suddenly grabbed the scope out of his hand and quickly put it to her eyes.

"Shit…." She said in an almost inaudible tone. "Alex, don't ask question. We have to get out of here. Now"

Alex looked at his cousin, his eye brows pulled together, "What? We just got here to observe what's going on! Why do we have to go?"

Allie stood up and grabbed her small duffle bag, glaring down at him she grabbed her rifle case, "I said don't ask question. Let's go!"

Alex, still highly confused, scrambled to his feet and followed Allie off the building top they had been sitting on and jumped to another one right next to it; they were in the middle of the city, the buildings were basically all one.

Allie jumped to another roof top, closely followed by Alex and kept heading further away from the building they had been spying on; all she wanted was to get away from the person she saw through the scope.

She was about to jump to another building when Alex grabbed her arm ,"Allie stop, you need to explain to me what's going on."

Allie looked into her cousin's similar eyes, "I will explain, once we get away from here." She tied to turn and head back the way she was heading but Alex kept a firm grip on her arm, "Allie…"

"Yes Allie, don't leave just yet."

Allison froze, not daring to turn around and see the source of the voice that she knew was standing a few feet behind her and Alex. She felt Alex tense immediately and turn to face their follower but Allie didn't dare; she knew who she would see.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Alex, his body standing firmly between the man and Allie.

The man seemed to find this funny and laughed, "You don't see the resemblance?"

Alex crunched his eye brows together and turned his face to Allie.

Allie turned her head slightly and looked into Alex's eyes; all he saw there was raw fear and sadness, he had never seen her look so scared…except maybe when she woke up from a nightmare; but maybe this man was the source of those nightmares.

"Come now Alex, I'm sure you're smarter than this."

Alex looked back at the man and took in his appearance; he was young, 22 maybe a year older. Had dirty blond hair and a strong chin. Even from the 7 or so feet that separated them, Alex could see his eyes.

"No way….Allie…?"

Allie took a breath and turned to face the young man; standing behind Alex's left shoulder she felt a little bit safer.

"There now, that wasn't so hard. No hug for your big brother?"

Allie's eyes glared at him but she didn't move a muscle; she didn't even think she was breathing.

"Brother? Allie, what the hell is going on?"

"Allie never told you? Oh sis, I'm hurt." He put a hand on his chest where his heart should be, "she's not an only child like you, Alex."

"Yes I am. You left."

Alex glanced from the man who claimed to be Allie's brother and Allie; she didn't look as scared any more, just sad.

He shrugged, "I was 13, it was time I went on my own path."

Allie snorted, "Scorpia was a new path? Funny, I thought that meant death."

"Oh come on little sister. Still mad about what they did to our dear parents? Get over it."

Allie's body tensed and Alex put his arm in front of her just in case; he didn't want her going anywhere near that guy. "Scorpia killed our parents John! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"Killing is what we do, Allie. It's what's in our blood. Why would I hold a grudge when it was their turn?"

"Because it wasn't their turn! I was 4 years old!"

John shrugged again and crossed his arms, "Better watch your back, kiddies. We know you're here." He smirked one last time and turned around and walked away.

Alex slowly turned to face Allie, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "Allie, look at me."

Allie couldn't move she just stared at the place her brother had been standing.

"Allie," Alex lifted her chin so she would look at him, "let's get out of here, okay?"

Allie looked into Alex's eyes for a minute and then seeming to comprehend what he said she nodded.

Alex watched Allie effortlessly jump to the other building and when he was sure she was safely on the other side he turned and looked back at the place where John had been seconds ago. There was only one thing that ran through Alex's mind; he would never let him touch Allie.

* * *

A/N- Okay, sorry it's short and sorry it's been so long since my last update :) The life of a college freshman is never quiet, or slow...ugh. But here it is, I will try to update sooner than I have been. Review please!

* * *


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Wow! Okay so to say sorry for anyone reading this would never be enough! Needless to say I am in the 2nd semester of my sophomore year of college and completely forgot about this story. I have to send HUGE thanks to A Sign Of Might who added this fic to their favorites list and allowed me to rediscover it! I can't guarantee when I will finish it, since I still aren't sure where I was headed with it, but I promise you I will get it done by the end of the semester. That's 2 and half months, plenty of time right? Please give me your feedback and advice as to where _you_ hope the fic will go and maybe I'll use your thoughts (: Thanks!


End file.
